


love me insane

by adverbialstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cant believe thats a tag, i cant believe myself, this is so sappy and lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight
Summary: It's snowing outside despite being spring and so Keith decides to make some omelets and do some soulful reflection while also loving his boyfriend very deeply.





	love me insane

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to i had a school delay on thursday and started this and it was supposed to be about snow but instead turned into some domestic fluff bs (+ a lesson that i can't spell the word omelet ever??) as always, it's 1am and this is unedited and unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes and enjoy!!
> 
> title from [Love Me Insane by Avril Lavigne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5LmldirBCo) ~~after i changed it 300 times~~ bc its really sweet and one of my favorites off of her new album (which is overall excellent btw)

Though he'd become pretty well acquainted with the odd, erratic weather around here, there were still very telling signs that Lance had never gone anywhere that wasn't a scorching desert or tropical island. Not for more than maybe a week at most, anyway.

When Keith walked out into the kitchen this morning, it was to Lance pressing his face up to the window over the sink in awe and surprise, his cup of coffee abandoned and cold on the counter top. He snorted a bit, poured himself some hot water from the bright red kettle sitting on the stove and walked over to join Lance by the window.

“What're you looking at? Did the Easter bunny come early in something?” Keith said, eyebrows raised.

Lance only turned and grabbed his arm excitedly. “Keith! Oh my god, look! Do you see this, babe? It's  _ snowing _ right now,” he said, bouncing excitedly and pointing out the window again.

Indeed it was, Keith noticed. It was impossible to see very far past the first foot or so, everything completely encased in white. He huffed, frowning despite how adorably excited Lance seemed to be about  _ snow  _ of all things.

“Oh,” he said. “Damn, well that sucks. At least the weather station was right for once though, bet they’re really happy about that. I'm gonna make eggs, Lance do you want eggs?”

“Keith! What do you mean  _ do I want eggs _ ? It’s snowing right now,” Lance said incredulously, grabbing his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “And not only that, but it’s snowing in  _ April _ . Fuckin’ April, how can you tell me this isn’t normal? My flowers are probably all dead now!”

Keith tried not to laugh as he felt his cheeks squish under Lance’s fingers but still a small smile managed to break through. He would have slapped Lance’s hands away just a few years ago, would have scowled and stepped away. Now, he only stood and watched with a bit too much fondness as Lance explained all the reasons why April was  _ not  _ an appropriate time for a blizzard while at the same time his eyes shined in excitement.

It was strange how things could change so easily, in so little time. Still, Keith would not have had it any other way.

“Welcome to the Rocky Mountains, Lance,” he said as clearly as he could, raising an eyebrow. “It kinda snows here until June. You know, ‘cause we’re in the mountains and all.”

Lance moved one of his hands to lightly flick at Keith’s temple. “God, you’re such a smartass. Why do I like you again?”

“Because I’m going to make you an omelet now,” Keith replied easily, stepping backwards and turning towards the fridge. “And you’re going to eat it, too.”

“I dunno, man. Is it going to be with cheese?”

“Nope, only jalapenos and butter,” he said, turning around to raise an eyebrow at Lance. “Of course there’s going to be cheese, if there wasn’t that’d just be weird.”

Lance snorted a bit, going over to sit on the counter top. “You know, I’m never going to get used to you making  _ jokes _ , you know that? Like, if someone just saw you on the street, they wouldn’t think  _ you know, that dude with the shitty hair looks like he could make an  _ excellent  _ joke _ .”

Keith grabbed the bag of cheese and loaf of bread, frowning at Lance as he walked over to the stove. “Whatever. I was going to say that you could make toast or something as long as you didn’t crisp it, but I’ve changed my mind. Out.”

“What? No! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay? Please let me help. If you make the toast, you’re just going to burn it yourself anyway,” Lance said quickly, pulling the plastic wrapped loaf from Keith’s hands and pulling him forward into a tight hug as well.

“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic. Also, you’re squishing the bread,” Keith said, rolling his eyes but still smiling a bit when Lance leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose before stepping back again.

Keith didn’t bother trying to wrestle back the bread and instead went searching for the frying pan. Lance had a point about the toast, Keith couldn’t use the toaster to save his goddamn life. Every single time he tried, even if he put it in for only a minute or so, whatever he put in there would completely char. And every single time, Keith would try to fish it out with a fork or a pair of chopsticks and nearly make the toaster explode before he could successfully toss it into the trash can or sink. It was a miracle that he hadn’t already burnt the house down, really.

They were quiet for a few moments, Lance popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster and Keith started pulling plates and bowls out of the cabinets. “Yolk or no yolk?” he asked over his shoulder. “Also can you get me the—” Keith stopped short, surprised when he turned and Lance was already standing in front of him holding out the whisk. “Thanks,” he said with a small grin.

“No problem, man,” Lance said, flashing his own bright smile.

Something warm and giddy surged in Keith’s chest, something that never ceased to surface when Lance aimed that look his way, even now after having been together for so long. Even before they’d gotten together, before they’d figured their shit out and Keith was still vehemently denying what that look implied, it was there, demanding and bright and almost overwhelming. As he watched Lance glance out the window again, seemingly still in awe at the frozen landscape, Keith was confident that this feeling hadn’t faded one bit over these past few years If anything, it had just grown stronger, and he had grown even fonder.

He looked away and cracked the eggs into a bowl quick and easily, tossing the shells into the sink and enjoying the quiet of their house. Lance was humming something quietly as he tossed new pieces of bread into the toaster now, the right volume not to be glaringly loud but also not a quiet, inconsistent buzzing. They didn’t speak too much, but it hardly seemed necessary to.

Standing together in the kitchen making breakfast together, time was suspended. Keith wasn’t worried about the three feet of snow that one or both of them would have to shovel away later and that would then turn to disgusting brown slush or complaining about how the tile was cold under his feet and practically freezing off his toes.

Perhaps being around Lance so much had turned Keith sentimental and old, but he was content with this quiet, with the domesticity of their situation and who he was with. If Keith now was able to go back in time and could tell eighteen year old Keith that in less than ten years he’d be standing in his suburban house kitchen making his boyfriend an omelet  _ just because he felt like doing it _ , teenage Keith would have laughed. Maybe would’ve rolled his eyes and said,  _ yeah, as if that’s realistic _ , in the sarcastic and petulant way that eighteen year olds liked to say things.

Keith flipped Lance’s omelet onto a plate, pouring the rest of the egg into the hot pan to start his own. “Omelet’s ready,” he told Lance, “I hope you have some toast ready.”

Lance looked up again, taking the plate from Keith’s hand and setting it onto the table. “Thank you very much,” he said, moving his hands to rest on Keith’s waist. “My compliments to the chef, it’s delicious.”

Keith snorted but let himself be pulled in. “How would you know? You barely even looked at it,” he replied, tilting his head.

There was mirth in Lance’s eyes when he raised his eyes and said, “I already know it’s great though. You know why?” He leaned forward, pressing a light kiss between Keith’s brows.  “Because my boyfriend is the best cook in the goddamn world.”

“Oh my god, Lance,” Keith mumbled, leaning forward to bury his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. “How can you just say stuff like that so seriously?” He felt Lance’s chest shake as he laughed but still didn’t move away. “Also, I’m pretty sure that’s Hunk’s title, he made those fancy shrimp things last week.”

“That’s besides the point though,” Lance said, pulling back so he could cup Keith’s face with his hands. “The point is, I’m very grateful and maybe-kinda-sort of love you a lot. Also, I wanna build a snowman later.”

He leaned forward and placed a proper kiss to Keith’s lips this time. Keith hummed and tried not to smile too much, grip loosening from around Lance’s waist as he pressed forward eagerly.

To say the least, Keith did not get an omelet but rather a blob of charred egg ten minutes later, as well as a blaring smoke alarm. They microwaved Lance’s and split that one instead, Keith picking out the jalapenos in his half as Lance teased him. But because he also maybe-kinda-sort of loved Lance too, he gave in when the wind calmed a bit and helped Lance construct the shittiest April-snow man to ever exist. It was the thought that counted with that, though, especially considering that the one that appeared the next day from their seven year old neighbor looked approximately sixty times better.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end! i feel like my fics are getting shorter tbh but i blame suddenly being qualified to actually write in zines instead of just modding or buying them hgshj. also ap exams are coming up and reviews are kicking my ass so less from me this month and next month rip. anyway, thank you so much for reading, all my writing is still pretty shitty to my brain rn but i hope i did sort of alright?? leave a comment/kudos/just click on this fic to make me cry and bye!!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/adverbialnouns) if you want


End file.
